


Up on the Spire

by Elexa



Series: The family series [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexa/pseuds/Elexa
Summary: This one is a slightly different take on the family series. It is still posted here because the relationship between Rommath and Aethas is still of the same kind. No other part of the series needs to be read to understand this one.





	Up on the Spire

**Author's Note:**

> As usually: Please enjoy!

Aegalas Sarien was furious. He couldn’t believe that Aethas, his oldest friend and the man he had followed for years was so easily defeated.

A defeat not even at their enemies’ hands but at that of their own kin. They, the Grand Magister and his court had taken Aethas out, had imprisoned him and now distinguished his existence.

The Grand Magisters words still rang loudly in his mind, still chased him in his dreams even after the past weeks.

“Aethas Sunreaver is dead. At this point he might not have even existed. But do not cry for him, child. He had to die so that Aethas Sunfury could rise. And he is far superior to Sunreaver. “

A genuine smile had been on the Grand Magisters lips but to him it was the most smug and malicious one he had ever seen.

 

Said man was up on Duskwither Spire now, hosting the biggest event of Quel’thalas. Aegalas’ father had been choosing outfits for months, but he could not find it in himself join in to the excitement.

Tonight, was the night in which Aethas Sunreaver truly died just to be reborn as the most spoiled and wealthiest child in their kingdom, monarchy, republic?

 

He had yet to dress and take a portal to the top of the spire as it was requested in the invitation he had received. To many of his associates’ envy, he had been invited to join the Sunfury family personally for tonight’s celebration of Aethas’ 78th birthday.

He would not become an adult tonight, but it was the first birthday he celebrated after being officially confirmed and claimed as the Grand Magisters son. The first birthday he celebrated as a Sunfury.

Tonight had been planned since Aethas had been confirmed a Sunfury half a year ago. Which was not really that long in elven standards but one of the longest planned parties since a long time.

 

“Are you dressed yet, son?” his father called from a few rooms away his voice giddy with excitement. Aegalas only sniffed as he turned towards the the festive robe. An expensive one, obviously, with hues in red and gold.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing his anger he put it on. He had not seen Aethas aside from the few times on the isle of thunder. And even back then their time had always been limited.

Since they had returned to the city it had only gotten worse. As Aethas had been under the Grand Magisters command on the isle before he then had made sure that Aethas would never be without him or one of his assistants or his golem.

At first it had been highly suspicious but then word got out that the Grand Magister was examining Sunreaver’s ancestry. Then things had been progressed fast and within the next two weeks Grand Magister Rommath had proclaimed that Aethas Sunreaver was indeed his son and would be Aethas Sunfury from now on.

The court of magisters had been wary at first but after their Grand Magister had shown them several positive blood tests, they easily accepted Aethas as their new young Lord.

Aegalas had tried various times to meet Aethas, later he even tried to make official appointments with him, to no avail.

A month ago, he had received the invitation. Written by one of the Grand Magisters assistants and signed by the Grand Magister and Aethas.

 

At first, he had wanted to throw it away. But then his father had seen it and had accepted it without asking. Had ordered clothes and jewellery. There had been no going back.

 

Now, dressed in is finest robe and jewellery, he turned towards the door and left his room behind. Down in the foyer his father was awaiting him while standing next to the glimmering shape of a portal.

His father looked far nobler than their family really was. But he saw tonight as possibly the only chance to get acquaintances within the higher families. Possibly get acquainted with the Grand Magister himself.

 

Yet Aegalas feared tonight, feared what had become of his old friend. Aethas and him had meet at the academy, when they were still children, when Aethas had only been the Grand Magister’s ward.

They had quickly become friends and he soon was one of few magisters that belonged to Aethas, who had become one of Quel’thalas youngest Magisters, closest group of friends.

He had followed when Aethas had led them into Dalaran and had followed him to the isle of thunder after so many of their friends had died.

Only to be left and never see him again.

 

Stepping through the portal brought him to a wide and open plateau atop the Spire. Its walls were non-existent and gave way to a spectacular view over Silvermoon city. Up ahead a staircase towards the two platforms above. All around them were shimmering floating lights, shining like thousand suns while above the stars glimmered.

Before him stood a long table, set for about fifty guests. There were guests mingling around in groups only glancing at them as they entered.

 

Then, suddenly, silence fell over the guests as all eyes were drawn towards the up leading stairs as two elves descended.

 

The Grand Magister walked ahead, long silken black hair in a extravagant ponytail. A long festive robe, fanning out in a slight A-line at the bottom. His ears were set with emeralds and rubies and gold. His arms bare to show his red tattoos. He looked every bit as menacing and powerful and wealthy as he was.

But all eyes were drawn to the person that followed. Aethas steps were hesitant and his posture slightly slumped, not enough that it would be obvious for someone who did not know him as closely as Aegalas knew him but still slightly slumped.

He wore a red robe shimmering with thousands of rubies. Embroidered flames made of small golden flakes and millions of emeralds licked up from its hem. Aethas ears were glittering with earrings and cufflinks and small chains all of which were made of gold and beset with rubies and emeralds.

He too, similar to his father, had a slight A-line to his robe, which made the flames swish and flicker with every step.

 

At once the silence seemed to be broken as the guest rushed towards their hosts.

Words of praise regarding their robes flew through the air while they tried to drown each other out with their compliments.

 

However, Aegalas could only stand still, frozen in place by Aethas appearance. So this was what Aethas had become, a mannequin for the wealthiest robe. That brave, courageous boy was truly gone.

He startled slightly as a hand settled on the small of his back as Magister Arlan appeared beside him. On his other side appeared Magistrix Vesara, both dressed in fine robes.

“Should we not join our friend? What do you think, Sarien?” Arlan spoke under his breath, close to his ear. “He is right, you know. Aethas has not changed since you have last seen him. Not by character that is. He will be overjoyed to see you again.”

Aegalas let his two friends pull him towards the cluster of guests, stomach still knotted uneasily. “If he has not changed then why was I not able to make an appointment with him for the last weeks?” He knew he sound petulant, but was he blameworthy? No, he had not abandoned his friend.

“Probably because the Grand Magister saw to it himself with whom his highly valued spawn would meet. Even we, who come from higher families than you, had little to no time with him. If I had to guess, then I would say that the Grand Magister is trying to separate us in hopes of killing even the smallest inkling of hope that we would re-find the Sunreavers. And you were the easiest to block out.” Vesara spoke mutedly, while decently ramming her elbows into the elves around them.

“It was only a few weeks ago that we told Aethas what his father was trying and that he should probably make sure that you would be invited tonight and that no horrible accident befalls your invitation instead.” Arlan smiled charmingly at an elf that he had just pushed out of the way.

 

Then they finally broke the final ring of guests and were within arms reach of Aethas, who seemed flushed by all the compliments he was constantly showered with. Just as Aegalas stepped towards him sharp nails bore into his arm as he was strongly pulled to the right.

“Good evening, Magister Sarien. I have not seen you for a while. Your absent has been … refreshing.” The Grand Magisters words were sharp and for a moment Aegalas wanted to answer, wanted to tell him that he knows what he was doing and that he would not succeed. But then the Grand Magisters hold on his arm tightened and his hand began to feel too hot, close to burning. Fear settled in and he wanted to jump away, knowing that he could not with how tightly the older elf held on.

It was a common threat among higher society, a scenario where you forced the opponent to teleport or blink away or face a horrendous burn scar.

Blinking this high and on such small plateau would be his save fall to death so he began the teleportation spell in his head, not daring to speak out aloud, while his eyes frantically searched for his friends.

 

“Aegalas! I am glad you could arrange to come! I apologize for the invitation being of such short notice.” A head of red hair shining with jewellery appeared before him and the Grand Magister’s hand fell away so fast that one could think he had burned himself.

“Aethas” Grand Magister purred, “Do you not think that it will be time to settle down for some appetizers? We do not wish for your guests to go hungry, no?”

 

Aethas only looked questioningly between Aegalas and his father before addressing his guests.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: Leave a Kudo and/ or a comment if you liked or disliked anything.


End file.
